A Murder of Crows
}} A Murder of Crows is a case featured in Criminal Case as the nineteenth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred forty-first case overall. It takes place in the Midwest. Plot Luke and the player went to the poppy field near an amusement park named Aquamarine City in Kansas to look into Agnes Leek's enigma, only to find the park's entertainer Norm White tied to a nearby tree and pecked to death by crows. Mid-investigation, the team decided to check out the castle ride in Aquamarine City after seeing a colorful display there. Later, they caught young girl Dolly Hale trying to leave Kansas. After persuading Dolly to stay until the investigation was over, the team found enough evidence to arrest amusement park owner Frankie Sparkles for the murder. Frankie said that he got very mad when Norm turned in his resignation papers. Determined to have nobody leave his employ, Frankie invited Norm out for drinks then tied him up to a tree. He then spilled some violence-inducing elixir near Norm and let the crows drink it and peck Norm to death. The team then handed Frankie to the cops. Post-trial, good witch Belinda asked Felix and the player to find her crystal ball so she could help them locate the missing children. After finding, verifying, and returning Belinda's crystal ball, the team discovered through her scrying that the children were kidnapped by witches who intended to eat them on Walpurgis Night, the witches' most holy sabbath. While she would not be informed of the location of Walpurgis Night until the day itself, Belinda promised to help the team rescue the children, giving them her crystal ball for easy contact. Meanwhile, Luke and the player found Dolly's dog Tutu frothing at the mouth. After Priya determined that he was poisoned by Vixenglove berries, Felix suggested that he be injected with vampire blood as an antidote. Luke and the player then gave Tutu to vampire Fabien de la Mort who readily agreed to save Tutu's life. They then returned Tutu to Dolly, warning her of the vampiric side effects of the procedure. Shortly after, the compass which Agnes gave the team glowed again. After all the events, the compass needle pointed to Aquamarine City, where Luke and the player found Agnes' letter to the team, explaining that they had passed her test. She then said they would convene again after Walpurgis Night to impart to them the mind protection spell. The team then prepared to leave on Belinda's signal. Summary Victim *'Norm White' (pecked to death by crows) Murder Weapon *'Crows' Killer *'Frankie Sparkles' Suspects C341P1.png|Mackenzie Herring C341P2.png|Dolly Hale C341P3.png|Martin Fuller C341P4.png|Frankie Sparkles C341P5.png|Belinda Quasi-suspect(s) C341PQ1.png|Fabien de la Mort Killer's Profile *The killer uses elixirs. *The killer eats Munchkins candy. *The killer knows Over the Rainbow. *The killer has a mustache. *The killer wears red glitter. Crime Scenes C341CS1A.jpg|Yellow Brick Road Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yellow Brick Road. (Clues: Torn Up Ticket, Wooden Sign, Victim's Body) *Examine Torn Up Ticket. (Result: Bus Ticket; New Suspect: Dolly Hale) *Ask Dolly Hale if she saw what happened to the victim. (Prerequisite: Bus Ticket restored) *Examine Wooden Sign. (Result: Text; New Suspect: Mackenzie Herring) *Talk to the Scarecrow about the victim. (Prerequisite: Text unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park Entrance; Victim identified: Norm White) *Investigate Park Entrance. (Prerequisite: Mackenzie interrogated; Clues: Cookies, Lion Glove) *Examine Cookies. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Martin Fuller) *Find out why Martin Fuller is in Aquamarine City. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) *Examine Lion Glove. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Munchkins candy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Crows; Attribute: The killer uses elixirs) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Colorful Boats. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Bag, Hologram Projector, Broken Frame) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Over the Rainbow; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Snack Cart) *Investigate Snack Cart. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Clues: Victim's Tablet, DVD Cover) *Examine Victim's Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00) *Speak to the Scarecrow about the victim's bullying. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Mackenzie uses elixirs and knows Over the Rainbow) *Examine DVD Cover. (Result: Text) *Question Dolly Hale about her fear of lions. (Prerequisite: Text unraveled; Profiles updated: Dolly uses elixirs, eats Munchkins candy and knows Over the Rainbow, Mackenzie eats Munchkins candy) *Examine Hologram Projector. (Result: Unlocked Projector; New Suspect: Frankie Sparkles) *Speak to Frankie Sparkles about the murder. (Prerequisite: Hologram Projector unlocked; Profile updated: Frankie eats Munchkins candy) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Belinda) *Ask Belinda about the victim. (Prerequisite: Belinda identified; Profile updated: Belinda uses elixirs) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lion Decoration. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Robocat, Money Envelope) *Examine Robocat. (Result: Cat) *Analyze Cat. (09:00:00) *Confront Frankie Sparkles about his angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Cat analyzed; Profile updated: Frankie uses elixirs) *Ask Belinda why she was angry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Frankie interrogated; Profiles updated: Belinda knows Over the Rainbow, Frankie knows Over the Rainbow) *Examine Money Envelope. (Result: Brown Sludge) *Examine Brown Sludge. (Result: Soil) *Ask Martin Fuller about the threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Soil identified under microscope; Profile updated: Martin eats Munchkins candy) *Investigate Candy Car. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Apples, Dead Crow) *Examine Pile of Apples. (Result: Elixir) *Analyze Elixir. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Examine Dead Crow. (Result: Red Powder) *Analyze Red Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red glitter) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (4/5). (No stars) Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (4/5) *Investigate Yellow Brick Road. (Available after unlocking Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble; Clue: Tutu) *Examine Tutu. (Result: Froth) *Analyze Froth. (06:00:00) *Ask Fabien de la Mort to help save Tutu. (Prerequisite: Froth analyzed) *Reunite Dolly Hale with Tutu. (Prerequisite: Fabien interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Belinda what she knows about the missing children. (Available after unlocking Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble; Reward: Witch Outfit) *Investigate Colorful Boats. (Prerequisite: Belinda interrogated; Clue: Broken Crystal) *Examine Broken Crystal. (Result: Crystal Ball) *Analyze Crystal Ball. (09:00:00) *Return Belinda's crystal ball. (Prerequisite: Crystal Ball analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Park Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: Text) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the phrase "a murder of crows", which is used to refer to a group of crows. *This case and Gut Out are the only cases in Supernatural Investigations in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is crows). *This case has many references to the 1939 American musical fantasy film The Wizard of Oz, which was adapted from American author L. Frank Baum's 1900 children's fantasy novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: **The victim, Norm White, is a reference to the Cowardly Lion, a character in the film. **Dolly Hale is a reference to Dorothy Gale, the protagonist of the film. ***Also in the "Snack Cart" crime scene, a license plate with the name Dorothy can be seen. **Tutu, Dolly's pet dog, is a reference to Toto, Dorothy's dog. **Mackenzie Herring is a reference to the Scarecrow, another character in the film. **Martin Fuller, whose alias is Tin Man, is a reference to Tin Woodman, another character in the film. **Belinda is a reference to Glinda, another character in the film. **Frankie Sparkles is a reference to the Wizard of Oz, another character in the film. **Munchkins, the candy that is mentioned in the case, is a reference to the Munchkins, a race of small humanoids in the film. **''Over the Rainbow'' is a reference to the song of same name, which was written for the film and was sung by Judy Garland, the actress who portrayed as Dorothy in the film. ***Also in the "Lion Decoration" crime scene, a satirical photo of Judy Garland can be seen. **A line said by Dolly to Tutu in Chapter 1: "We're definitely not in Nebraska anymore, are we, Tutu?" is a reference to "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore", a quote said by Dorothy to Toto in the film. **Another line said by Dolly in Chapter 3: "There's no place like home" is a reference to a quote said by Dorothy in the film to return home. ***Also in the "Colorful Boats" crime scene, a t-shirt with the original quote can be seen. *The cover photo of the first chapter is a reference to Walt Disney's Castle, which was featured in several of its movies' opening scenes. *Lady Pretty is a reference to Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Midwest